


Lay Back and Relax

by CamCumberbatch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, pixy stix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCumberbatch/pseuds/CamCumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a long day. Tony helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Back and Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckendorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckendorf/gifts).



> Hi! My first work on here, and I got my idea from the lovely Godstark. Much love. x

Steve had had a long day. Between trying to help out shield, helping Natasha train, and being recognized all around town and taking pictures and signing things, Steve was worn out.  
When he got back to his and Tony's shared home, he showered threw on sweatpants, and waiting on the couch for Tony to get back from work.   
The sound of Tony's footsteps alerted an almost asleep Steve.  
"Long day?" Tony asked, sympathetic for his boyfriend who just nodded.  
"Come on." Tony gently pulled him up and led him to their bedroom.  
"Just lay back, relax, and let me do all the work. I'd like to try something."   
Steve laid back on the bed, as Tony rummaged through the bedside drawer.  
Tony pulled a long, thin, plastic tube out of the drawer and proceeded to open it. Steve just looked confused.   
"Pixy Stix." Tony explained, confusing Steve further. Although, Steve's confusion about the sugary powder was pushed to the back of his mind after Tony poured a thin stripe up his abdomen, and continued to lick it up. Tony repeated up his chest, and along his collarbone before Steve pulled him in for a kiss, tasting the sugar on his tongue, moaning at the sweetness.   
When they broke away for air, Tony started stripping. Pieces of his suit fell to the floor, and once he was clad in only his trousers, he leaned down to kiss Steve again.   
As they filthily kissed, Tony managed to pull his and Steve's pants off, leaving them in their boxers, before pulling those off as well.   
Tony pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer before slicking his fingers up and preparing himself. Once he was ready, he slicked up Steve's member and straddled his hips, before impaling himself on his cock.   
After a moment to adjust, he started moving, riding Steve. Steve's hips involuntarily jerked upwards, the angle hitting Tony's prostate perfectly.   
Tony moaned, using this newfound angle to his advantage.  
"Steve," he panted. "I'm not going to last long."  
"I'm close too." Steve gasped out.   
Tony reached up to stroke his own dick.   
"Now, now, come now!" Tony ordered Steve before releasing on his stomach.   
Steve wasn't far behind, the spasms of Tony around him pushing him over. 

Sometimes, he needed Tony to help him relax. He didn't mind.


End file.
